Kate Secura
Kate Annaya Secura was a young Twi'lek who was adopted, along with her older sister Anne Secura, by the Clara-Talon family. Anne later married the King of Felucia and, in order to gain complete control, apointed her own sister senator. Lady Secura helped her neice Lani Legend overthrow Anne with outside support (Holly Talon and Jett Saberlegend, her adopted siblings), which was why her neice let her keep her post as senator. She later worked closely with The Alliance For Peace, which Holly led, even though Felucia was neutral during the wars Holly was frequently involved in. The Real Story (Kate Secura's POV) Out of us sisters, I was always the nice one. I was the politician, and sure, I often had to be nice because of that, but I'm sure people don't realise that I was pressured into this position, then just said what I had to. I'm not really so nice, and I don't like all these lies I force out. So here's the truth about me, the Senator of Felucia. Shortly after Anne married the then Prince, I believe, of Felucia, she changed. She was a nice woman, a less over the top version of Talella, the kind Jedi. But then she changed, and at first, I was the only one who knew. She started talking to me, when we were alone, about what would happen if the Prince's parents should to die. I was horrorfied that my sister Anne, who I'd grown up with and who had always seemed so caring, was saying this. But at first, I didn't say a word. Within weeks, the King and Queen were dead. Anne hadn't said a word about it, but I could tell. When she became Queen, I heard her talking about the "natural causes" of their deaths and how much she "missed them". Then she suddenly annouced that she had decided that, just while Felucia was still recovering from their "tragic deaths", she was appointing ''me S''enator. I felt sick. Not because I was nervous, but because Anne looked across at me as she spoke, and I saw a look in her eye, I'd never seen Anne look like that before but I recognised it from Zoe's eyes when we were young and she wanted something. I knew then that Anne wanted complete control, and would do anything to get it. Over the next months, all I knew about my sister disapeared. Now everyone knew she had become a crazed dictator. I could have stopped her now, by overthrowing her. But I didn't. I waited years. Until my neice, Lani, decided to take power. Lani became Queen with my help. I remained Senator once Lani was in power and Anne was in prision. But it was different, this time, I chose to stand for election, I was democratically elected, and I spoke on behalf of the majoraty of Felucia, not just the ruler. When Anne ruled, I was a puppet, pretending to mean the words she made me say, just because I remember what happened when someone didn't. My sister, who had become someone I scarely recognised now, once had and advisor, when she was first Queen. This advisor somehow knew that Anne had the last rulers killed, and intended to tell everyone. Anne, well I'd never seen her so cross. She knew if she could be traced to any killings at all, people would get annoyed, but more so on this occasion. So she gave me a pistol, and said, and here I quote: "Silence her, or I'll silence you, Senator." I could have shot Anne then and stopped all this. Just like I could have told people everything. I could have stopped being a puppet. But I didn't. I killed her advisor. I remember it well. I walked into the young woman's quarters, in my sister's palace. This advisor was standing at the window, and I walked to about 2 foot behind her before she turned. I'll never forget the look of shock and betrayal on her features when she saw me holding that blaster. I can't forget. I've tried, but I see her falling back against the window, that expression contorting as she tried to scream, even after a blaster bolt had entered her chest. The window broke and she fell. Anne congratulated me, but I hated myself. I'm not the nice one, I'm just a coward and a murderer. Death (Novelised Format) Lani Legend, Queen of Felucia, stood facing Holly Talon of The Alliance For Peace in Lady Kate Secura's Coruscant apartment for a formal meeting. Instead of meeting as normal, as family, they were in political mode, Holly was flanked by bodyguards Ka'rta Kryze, a distant relative, and Tarro Blood, her husband. On Lani's right was Kate Secura, Senator of Felucia, on the young queen's left stood an unnamed and cloaked Handmaiden. "So Lani, do you accept the terms and condition of the deal between the Feulcian government and The Alliance For Peace?" Holly asked in a strangely formal way that shocked Lani. She kept her surprise hidden," You already know my answer." She replied calmly. "Of course I do." The Bounty Hunter responded, smirking and seeming much more like herself. "Then Felucia will-" Lani's voice was cut off as she hit the floor. "LANI!" Both Kate and Holly spoke at the same moment, just seconds before gunfire ripped through the air. Ka'rta sprang into action, pulling Holly away, for which she needed Tarro's help as Holly was reluctent. Kate spun and scanned the rafters, her brown eyes narrowed, "assassin!" She called out, pointing at the ceiling, as Holly's group left the room. "No, assassin." a cold, familiar annouced from behind her as the handmaiden unveiled herself. "Anne, you betrayed me!" Kate gasped. "Oh please, spare me the dramatics." Anne sighed, she tried to signal to the distraction to stop shooting, which it did, but as the final bullet flew through the air, it sank into Kate's chest, she fell instantly to the floor with a THUNK! Anne raised her hood again and stooped over her younger sister's body, pretending to cry, knowing that her daughter would wake up from the tranquilzer she'd injected her with soon. Kate2.png|Lady Kate Secura discusses the Felucian takeover with the Senate. Anne.png|Anne Secura, Kate's real sister. Talllll.png|Talonia Clara, the oldest of the sisters. Zoedawnray.png|Zoe Dawnray, Kate's adopted sister. Jett.png|Jett Saberlegend, Kate's adopted brother. Talella.png|Kate's adopted sister, Talella Clara. Talanna111.png|Talanna Clara, another adopted sister of Kate's. Dazz1.png|Dazz Saberlegend, another of Kate's adopted brothers. Taline.png|Taline Clara, an adopted sister of Kate's. Talina.png|Talina Clara, Kate's adopted sister. Hollllia.png|Holly Talon kate3.png|Senator Secura journeys to the underworld, where she learns to "negotiate" with the criminals of Coruscant. kate4.png|Kate in her apartment on Coruscant. Category:The Alliance For Peace Category:Female Characters Category:Twi'leks Category:Diplomat Category:Senator